Certain drugs of choice for many neoplastic and some non-neoplastic diseases produce human reproductive toxicity. Detailed studies of these patients before, during and after treatment may help elucidate the mechanisms of, and sites of reproductive toxicity. Parallel experimental studies in rodents and non-human primates will allow a more specific dissection of the mechanism of reproductive toxicity of these drugs as well as the sensitive reproductive processes.